Wierd Dreams
by hinata-chan17
Summary: Have you ever had a dream with your fav anime chars. in it? I have. This is a bunch of different dreams from me and my sister. Enjoy!
1. Itachi sama!

Hinatachan17 again! But then again... call me Nami-san.  
Oh this story? Well actually its not a story. Its actually a dream. Let me ask you: Have you ever had a dream with your fav anime in it? Well thats what this is. I had this dream and remembered it clearly, so i wrote it down. I guess i just wanted to keep this memory. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nii-san!...Nii-san!"  
"Sasuke…?"  
Sasuke, about 5 or 6 years, ran up to his brother Itachi.  
"Guess what?! Daddy just got me a new babysitter."  
"What, why?"  
"I don't know. But shes really pretty."  
"Really?" He smirked.  
"Yeah! Hold on…"

Sasuke ran out the room and took my hand. He dragged me into Itachi's room.  
"See, nii-san!"  
Sasuke let go of my hand and ran over to his brother.  
"Hi Itachi-sama. Nice to meet you. My name is Nami."  
I bowed. I opened my lime-colored eyes and smiled. My purple-black hair was clicked up with a clear hair-clip. I was wearing a blue kimono with a white sash.  
"Im…here to take Sasuke off your hands…unless, you don't want me too…" I smiled.  
"No go ahead. Father assigned you to him."  
"Okay, then. C'mon Sasuke. Let's give your brother some space."  
Sasuke grabbed my hand and we walked out. Itachi smirked to himself.  
"Cute kid. Good thing or id have to kill her."

--

"C'mon Sasuke. Time for bed."  
"Aww!"  
"Well, don't worry. We can play a bunch tomorrow."  
I tucked Sasuke in his twin-sized bed and he sighed. Then I laid in my sleeping-bag on the floor next to him. When I closed my eyes, I heard a scream.  
"What was that?!"  
Sasuke sat upright. I got off the floor, grabbed Sasuke, and put him on my lap. Then there was a knock at the window.

"Sasuke…lets go." It was Itachi's voice.  
Sasuke was about to go when I held him tighter.  
"No Sasuke."  
"But….nii-san is calling."  
"Come out Sasuke or ill kill you!"

A whimper came from Sasuke in my lap. I yelled at Itachi…  
"Why Itachi-sama? Why?!"  
"There's no one here anymore…just us. I killed them."  
I went wide-eyed.  
"Lets go, Sasuke!"  
"No, Itachi-sama! Im here for him!"  
Itachi laughed evilly.  
"I could change that easily."  
"No nii-san! Please!"  
"Come on, Sasuke…"  
I held Sasuke close and walked toward the window. (Such a mother. XD) I opened the blinds. Itachi was standing there with a hooded figure behind him. I shivered.

"Please Itachi-sama…leave Sasuke, please."  
All of a sudden, we heard alarms go off.  
"Shit! We need to get out of here!"  
Itachi was about to run when I grabbed his arm.  
"Wait…"  
I took Sasuke and put him on his bed.  
"Stay here, kay?"  
He nodded and I ruffled his hair. I jumped out the window.  
"Come…"  
I ran as they followed.

For some reason, I led them to a mountain.  
"Here! This tunnel will lead you out."  
It was a small hole that led to a big tunnel. Kisame went through first. Itachi was about to go through but he turned around and pushed me against the wall, then kissed me. It wasnt a powerful kiss, but a kiss that seemed to just say 'thanks'. He let go of me and went through the wall without a word.  
I stared, and touched my lips…then I remembered…  
"Sasuke…"  
I took off down the mountain.

--  
Itachi got caught eventually…

--

"Cmon Sasuke…your friends will be arriving soon."  
Me and Sasuke were playing hide and seek, for today was his birthday.  
"Sasuke! Sasu--"  
I found him sleeping under his bed. I giggled and shook my head. I pulled him out and picked him up.  
"Sasuke…wake up…"  
He woke up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Sleepyhead…your party's about to start."  
He smiled and I put him down.  
"Cmon, you need new clothes…"

Everyone was laughing and playing around. I walked around the house, helping people out. Then there was a knock at the door…  
It was……  
"Itachi-sama?"  
He looked at me and nodded. I hugged him.  
"I-I thought they killed you…"  
"No… I just got fined 400 yen."  
"Oh, here…let me help you…"

I went under his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his waist. Then I led him to the living room and let him sit on the coach. I went and got him some pop. He drank it in one gulp.  
"Nami-san, I…"  
Sasuke came in and stared at Itachi.  
"Little brother…"  
"Nii-san!!"  
Sasuke went to hug him, but Itachi just poked him in the forehead. Then he hugged him. I just smiled. They let go and Sasuke looked at me.  
"Nami-san! Lets go play the spin-y game!"  
"Okay…"  
"Nii-san, you too!"

Sasuke dragged both of us outside to the backyard.  
"Cmon guys! We're gonna play the game!"  
"WOOT!"  
"Alright…everyone get a partner."  
Sasuke paired up with Naruto. Everyone else paired up.  
"Okay now the object of the game is to not let go of your partner."  
They all looked at me confused.  
"Show us Nami-san!"  
I just stared at Sasuke. Then someone grabbed my hand… It was Itachi.  
"Okay…well, umm…spin around until one of you falls or you let go of you partners hands."

I took Itachi's other hand and we started spinning. I was giggling the whole time while Itachi was smirking. Then I couldn't hold on anymore and let go. We both fell in the grass. I sat up holding my head.  
"And that is what you do. Whoever can hold on the longest, gets the trophy filled with chocolate ice-cream."  
"Yay!"

All the kids started spinning and I stood up and walked over to Itachi.  
"Come on Itachi-sama! Lets do that again!"  
He smirked and took my hands again. We started spinning faster and faster, then we let go again. I laid on the floor, panting.  
I knew Chouji had won because he yelling, "I win, I win!"  
I smiled to myself. I looked at the clouds…and saw…  
'Hey…isn't that a heart?'  
Then Itachi popped up in front of me and kissed me…

Then I woke up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami: Yeah... what a dream that was.  
EvilTemariFan17(sister): My dream next! Mine next!  
Nami: Alright... the chapters will be different dreams. giggles  
EvilTemariFan17: Hurry! Ill forget!  
Nami: Alright... next!  
EvilTemariFan17: Action!


	2. New Teammates

Nami: Okay Hun, you need a nickname.  
EvilTemariFan17: why?  
Nami: Cause you cant expect people to call you EvilTemariFan17 all the time.  
EvilTemariFan17: True... okay i want Tema.  
Nami: Tema? okay. that works.  
Tema: We get on with it?  
Nami: Yesh! X3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okays, so this is my sisters dream, but its in my point-of-view. Now, on to dreamland!

"Okay class…we have two new students. Nami and Tema."  
Iruka pointed at my sis and me. I had lime eyes, and purple-black, waist-length hair pulled into a braid. I wore navy capri's, except one pant-leg was like short-length while the other was capri-length, and a blue tanktop. My sister had blue eyes, and red-black hair pulled into two ponytails reaching to her shoulders. She wore a black mini-skirt with a red shorts underneath. Her shirt was a red tanktop. We both put up the peace sign.  
"So make them feel welcome."  
He smiled and went behind his desk.

Sasuke was being annoyed by Sakura, and he looked at us when Iruka announced us. He looked at my sis and then looked at me and did a double-take. He thought to himself, 'Damn…..she fine.'

Me and my sis looked around the room. There were only two open spots, and we were deciding who would sit where. My sis saw the seat next to Shikamaru and said to "Ill be over there…" So she went over there.  
"Hey…okay if I sit here?" My sis talked in a sexy tone.  
"Umm….sure. Why not."  
And my sis sat down. Sasuke then came up to me and said…  
"Hey, umm….you wanna sit by me?"  
"Ehhh…okay."  
When we sat down together, Sakura got really mad and sad also.  
'I wanna sit by Sasuke. I must kill the witch!'

"Okay guys…we're gonna have a test tomorrow. The new girls don't have to take it though. Be ready for it. Its on transformations."  
Naruto got scared and thought,  
'Dang! This is the worst… im sooo gonna fail!'

--

"Good job on the last mission. This next mission is about--"  
"Ohh, cmon! These missions are weak!"  
"Shut up Naruto!"  
"Yeah…youre so annoying…"

See, me and my sis got put into Group Kakashi with Naruto. Sasuke was with Sakura and some other boy.  
"Fine…we'll put you on the next level."  
They sent us on the mission with the guy Tanzuma(?) where we escort him to his village. Then we meet up with Zabuza for the first time…

My sis instantly fell in love with him for i saw her staring loving-ly at him. When we defeated him, Haku came and was explaining how he had to finish off with the body. While he was talking, I was staring at him, and soon little hearts appeared in my eyes. My sis just stared at me in confusion.

When we were all eating, my sis asked me…  
"Why were you staring at him?"  
"Who?"  
"The boy with the mask…"  
I fell into a daze, thinking of him  
"Hes cute…"  
Naruto groaned and pointed at us. "You girls are so weird! All you cares about boys!"  
My sister yelled back. "Shut up Naruto!"  
I sat there still in a daze. "Hes cute…"  
"In my opinion he was ugly and looked like a girl."  
I snapped out of my trance.  
"Hey, Naruto… can I talk to you outside?"  
"Umm…sure."  
Me and him got up and walked out the door.

Kakashi leaned over to my sis.  
"Whats this about?"  
"Well…heres a simple rule…don't make fun of a boy my sis likes…It could be deadly…"  
Kakashi looked confused, and was gonna ask but then got his answer…  
"Okay, Naruto. We've come to an agreement, yes?"  
Naruto was all beat up, blood oozing from his nose.  
"Yeah, I understand."  
Kakashi just sighed.

Haku and Zabuza just died and we were at their graves. Me and my sis were cryin' our eyes out.  
"Geez, you two are such babies!"  
I hit Naruto in the head really hard.  
"I cant help it if he was the perfect man for me!"  
"Yeah, what if someone you loved died?! Huh?!"  
Naruto just shut up. Kakashi sighed and began to read his book.

--

We all met up with everybody again at the Chunnin exams.  
"Oh my gosh, guys! Nice to see you again!"  
Sasuke came up to me, blushed, and said "H-hey Nami-san…"  
I smiled at him and looked around. My sis went by Shikamaru. Then I saw Hinata blushing.  
"Naruto…I need to tell you something…"  
I walked up to her and said,  
"Hinata whats the matter?"  
"I like Naruto, but…I cant tell him…he wont listen to me…"  
"Here…let me help you with that."

I walked up to Naruto, grabbed him by his hair, and dragged him by Hinata.  
"Geez, Naruto. Do you ever listen? Hinata needs to tell you something."  
I put him really close to her. She just blushed.  
"I…I…Naruto, I…I cant do it…"  
I just sighed.  
"Naruto…Hinata likes you."  
"S-she does……"  
Little blushes came on his face. Hinata turned really bright red.

Me and Hinata walked away while Naruto stood there in shock.  
Hinata told me something and I went back to Naruto.  
"Hinata wants to know if you'll go out with her?"  
"Umm… sure. But where?"  
"I don't know."  
"How about….Ramen!"  
"You fatass…"  
I walked over to Hinata and told her. She smiled and hugged me.

My sis and me started talking again and then she pointed out.  
"Oh my god……Who is the red-head?"  
I looked with her and saw him. We both blushed.

Temari and Kankuro were talking about the plan.(the one to attack the village) And we heard them say..  
"We've got to keep Gaara under control."

"Gaara-sama……" Me and her smiled. We both walked up to him.  
"Hi. Did it get hot in here or was that you?"  
He just looked at us.  
"I know…this tempurature changed when we came by him."  
"Go away…"  
"But..."  
"Your so annoying…"  
He started walking away. My sis nudged me.  
"Hey, you should go kiss him."

I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He got little blush marks on his face.  
"Bye Gaara. Hope to talk to you again."  
Gaara just waved a little and made a weak smile.  
"Oh snap everyone! The examiners!"

--  
My sister woke up for real and fed the baby-baby kittens we have. Then she went back to sleep. The same dream played through again. But…  
--

"Bye Gaara. Hope to talk to you again."  
Gaara just waved a little and made a weak smile.  
"Oh snap everyone! The examiners!"

"Okay, everyone get ready."  
Just then Freddy Crugar(?) came in the door and said,…  
"Welcome to my world, Bitch!"

--  
My sister woke up cause she got scared. And that's the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami: Well... exciting right?  
Tema: I wish i kissed Gaara! Why did i dream you did?! TT  
Nami: Its okay Hun. You can kiss Gaara...  
off somewhere  
Gaara: sneezes looks around The hell?  
back to us  
Tema: squeals  
Nami: Alright children. See ya!  
Tema: Byes!  
Nami: Go and do whatever it is you readers do.


	3. In the Closet

Nami: Okay... this is my sis's dream again.  
Tema: yeah! Go me!  
Nami: Shush. anyway... enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dark night and me & my sister were watching Robot Chicken on our tv.

And suddenly a portal came out of no where in my room. Me and my sister were staring at it with confused looks.

Then out came all the Naruto characters and the main Inuyasha characters. Me and my sister just stared in shock. But then right after everyone came in, at the very end Haku and Zabuza came out. I saw him and...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"(fangirl scream moment)  
My sister threw a pillow at me. "Shhh!"

But it was too late. We heard a rucus outside my door in my dads room. He was coming to check on us... I stood up on my bed and yelled, "Everyone hide!"

They all squeezed into my closet. (That must of been a real tight squeeze cause my closet is small) Haku, Sasuke, Zabuza and Gaara werent able to get in the closet and we six panicked. Then Haku and Sasuke jumped in my bed while Zabuza and Gaara jumped in my sisters.

Then i laid back in my bed and pulled the covers over me. In the nik of time too cause my father had come in. He looked at both of us...

"Why did you scream?"  
I looked at my sister and smiled.  
"I umm... thought i saw a, umm,... ghost."  
"Oh..."  
Then my dad started a whole lecture about there being no such things a ghosts. All of them in the closet just kept holding their breath.  
'Hurry up! Quit lecturing...'

Finally my dad left the room, closing the door and everybody in the closet fell out. Me and my sister giggled.

Inuyasha got up and said, "Its too cold in here..."(for real, it was...)

So he went in the living room and laid on the couch. He was about to fall asleep when everybody else went in the living room and turned on the tv. Inuyasha walked back into my room and asked...  
"Who are all those people?"  
"We dont know...they came with you."

He shrugged and walked back to the living room. On his way he saw Miroku and Sango laying in my dads bed and he shrugged again. Then everybody in the living room cheered really loud. They were watching a Cubs game and one of the players hit a homerun. My dad woke up and yelled at the two in his bed.

"Get out of here!"  
They both hurried out into the living room. My dad got up and followed them and gasped at all the people in the living room. Then he walked into my room and...

"What are all these people doing in my house?"  
"We dont know daddy...they just came..."  
He stared at us then walked back into his room.

Me and my sister sighed but smiled. I tried to get up and join everyone in the living room, but Haku was sleeping on my stomach. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Slowly i was able to get up without waking him and i walked in the living room.  
My sister got out of bed, Zabuza sleeping on it. She kissed him on the lips and walked with me to the living room. For the rest of the night my dad could not sleep.

In one of the innings of the game, the other team(not cubs) made a homerun too. Everybody boo-ed.  
"Booooooo!"  
Then Inuyasha came out of nowhere and said...  
"He should of robbed that shit!"

--

Then my sister woke up...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Nami: Why am i always with Sasuke?!  
Tema: Well, since you told me your dream first... i kinda put you together.  
Nami: sighs  
Tema: Hey, at least its not Orochimaru  
Nami: Definately.  
Tema: Alright, bye!  
Nami: See you when i have another dream!


End file.
